


Dorks in Love - Oihina Week

by Masquerade_Dancer



Series: Rare Pair Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiHina Week, Oihina Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Oihina week on Tumblr, anything on this is also on my Tumblr tiredsmolgayprince</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clothing Mix Up

Day 1: ~~Flirting~~ // **Wrong Uniform**

Yawning softly Hinata sluggishly pushed himself up, struggling slightly to get out of Oikawa’s grasp, rubbing softly at his eyes. Stretching his arms out as another yawn broke through his mouth, eyes scrunching up as sleepy tears hung onto them.

“Don’t leave Shou,” Hinata shifted his attention to Oikawa who had started migrating onto his lap, “there’s no practice on Mondays so you can stay a while right?”

“Monday?” Hinata repeated slowly, eyebrows furrowing in thought before panic took over his face. “Coach is going to kill me Tooru! We don’t have practice on Wednesdays, please let me go so I can get dressed.”

“How can you get dressed and to Karasuno in twenty minutes though Shou, you have to eat after all.” Oikawa murmured softly, nuzzling his face into Hinata’s stomach.

“WHAT?” Hinata’s voice was laced with panic and fear, “I DONT WANT TO DO TWENTY SUICIDE RUNS AS PUNISHMENT FOR BEING LATE!” 

Oikawa sighed, removing himself from his adorable boyfriends lap just in time for Hinata to jump up and start rushing around to collect his clothes. Noticing his cute red haired lover pick up his shirt instead of Hinata’s he opened his mouth to tell him before deciding against it.

“Text me at lunch then Shou?” Oikawa yawned, jaw cracking slightly as he gripped Hinata’s jacket while the other rummaged around Oikawa’s drawers for his phone.

“Sure! Promise, Tooru.” Hinata chirped out quickly, shoving his phone in his pocket while simultaneously leaning down to peck Oikawa’s cheek before rushing out the room.

Humming happily Oikawa watched in amusement as Hinata practically flew down the stairs with one big jump, smirking as he wondered what Karasuno’s reaction to them dating would be.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later and Hinata was thanking whatever deity that had made Oikawa’s clock ten minutes fast since he was saved from doing suicide runs. Letting out a quiet sigh he removed his jacket off so he could pull of his shirt, pausing when he heard several yells of confusion behind him.

“What’s wrong?” His confusion was written clearly across his face, tilting his head Hinata let out a curious hum wondering why they looked confused and angry.

“WHATS WRONG? WHAT THAT SHIRT YOUR WEARING DUMBASS.” Kageyama roared angrily, looking more pissed then ever before as he pointed at Hinata’s shirt.

“What’s wrong with my shir-” Hinata cut himself of after looking down, squeaking loudly in embarrassment as he could feel his face start to burn.

“I-I didn’t realise, oh god, why didn’t Tooru say anything?! He knew this would happen!” Shrieking in panic, Hinata scrambled for his phone intending on asking Oikawa to bring him his school shirt.

“I personally don’t see the problem,” Sugawara’s voice interjected from the club rooms doorway, “Hinata woke up thinking he was late at his boyfriends house and put on the wrong shirt in his rush to get here.”

“You knew Sugawara-san?!” Hinata yelped, eyes widening as he nearly dropped his phone.

“Of course I did Hinata,” Sugawara flashed him a calm smile, “Oikawa asked me if he could court you as he put it. I suppose he thought as a fellow third year and setter I wouldn’t allow you to date him if you wanted to.”

“O-oh,” puffing softly Hinata relaxed from his panic, “Mum did say Tooru came and asked for her permission to date me first, I should have expected him to do something like that.” He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Why’d you go straight for your phone like it would save you dumbass.” Kageyama grumbled, less angry now that he knew Hinata wasn’t planning on transferring to Aoba Jousai.

“Tooru can bring me my shirt since he didn’t say anything! And I know he wouldn’t have not noticed he’s always trying to get me to wear his clothes saying I’d look cute in it.” Hinata huffed out, pouting as he dialled Oikawa’s number.

“Join us in the gym after you’ve done that then Hinata.” Sugawara stated calmly, catching Kageyama by his jersey and dragging him out of the club room.


	2. Questions and Answers

Day 2: **Confessions** // ~~Height Difference~~

* * *

Today was the day he decided, he was going to confess and ask Hinata out so that the red head would stop invading his thoughts during practice. Plastering on a big grin Oikawa hummed quietly as he entered Karasuno, making his way to the gym intending on getting this over before he lost his nerve.

Spotting the gym Oikawa slowed down to a stop, now realising he would have to ask Hinata out in front of _Tobio-chan_. The thought of which left an unpleasant taste in his mouth, Oikawa most certainly did _not_ want his darling kouhai telling Hinata it was a ploy of his to distract him from practice.

Frowning darkly while his face scrunched up in distaste Oikawa failed to notice the footsteps approaching too lost in his thoughts. However he definitely noticed the tap on his shoulder, whirling around Oikawa came face to face with Hinata sending a smug wave through him that Tobio couldn’t put false ideas in Hinata’s head.

“What’s the Grand King doing here? If you came to spy then you should leave.” Hinata tilted his head slightly, unaware he was in that predatory mode again which made Oikawa more nervous then he had been a minute ago.

“Ah! Actually Chibi-chan I came to ask you something~” Oikawa chimed with a big grin, mercilessly squishing any thoughts of backing out he had down.

“Oh,” Hinata murmured as his predatory gaze disappeared, “what’s your question then?” Childish excitement soon took over his face making Oikawa’s heart speed up at the cuteness of it.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Oikawa rushed out before he chickened out and left without saying anything, noticing confusion on Hinata’s face he sighed quietly. “Like a date?” He clarified, shoving his hands into his pockets in attempt to get rid of his urge to fidget.

A few minutes passed in silence as Hinata’s face slowly flushed red as his mind processed exactly what Oikawa had asked him. Ducking his head down in embarrassment Hinata mumbled out an agreement as he fidgeted with the edge of his shirt.

“I couldn’t hear your answer Chibi-chan! Say it louder.” The tone of Oikawa’s voice gave away the fact he did hear Hinata’s answer but Hinata repeated it anyway.

“I said yes,” he spoke just loud enough for the two of them to hear it, “I would like to go on a date with you Oikawa-san.” Hinata glanced up at Oikawa only to squeak loudly as he was picked up by an overjoyed captain, reflexively clutching onto the others shoulders as he spun around.

“Thank you for saying yes Shouyou!” Oikawa spoke sounding ecstatic that he had agreed and seemed so flustered by it as well. “Let’s exchange numbers, when the next time your free?” He asked, pulling out his phone with a giddy expression.

“We don’t have practice on Sunday and theirs no school either.” Hinata mumbled quietly, face flushed a dark red as he passed Oikawa his phone and took Oikawa’s away from him. “We could go on it then.” He suggested, locking the phone as he finished typing his number into it and passed it back to Oikawa.

“I look forward to it Shouyou! You can call me Tooru, though I don’t mind if your to shy too straight away.” Oikawa absentmindedly moved Hinata’s bangs out of his eyes as he spoke.

“I’m looking forward to it too,” here he hesitated slightly, “Tooru.” Quickly covering his flustered face from Oikawa with his hands, yelping once again as the other scooped him up once more as he happily nuzzled his face into Hinata’s hair.


	3. Cute Dorks Be Dorks

This is a little rushed since a don’t have much time until I have to go to supernova haha  
Day 3: ~~First Date~~ // **Nicknames**

* * *

“Tenshi-chan come and cuddle with me~~.” Oikawa whined, pathetically waving his arm at Hinata’s back. “You’ve been doing homework for an hour no~w.”

“Why’d you just call me an angel?!” Hinata squeaked, spinning around on his chair revealing the furious blush spreading across his face.

“Because your my angel now come cuddle with me,” for added affect Oikawa pouted pleadingly, “ _please?_ ”

Instead of replying verbally Hinata just got out of his chair and shuffled over to his bed that Oikawa had draped himself across an hour ago. Once he was in arms reach Hinata yelped as Oikawa pulled him down next to him, grinning happily.

"I love you my little angel~” Oikawa cooed softly, foreheads leaning against each other and small smiles exchanged.

“Love you, Tootoo-chan.” Hinata murmured, ducking his head into Oikawa’s neck as the other processed what he had called him.

“That’s so cute Shou-chan!” Oikawa gushed out, gently cupping Hinata’s face into his hands. “Did you just think of it?”

Looking at Oikawa’s eager eyes Hinata couldn’t help but nod as he averted his gaze, blush making a fast comeback. However Oikawa turned his face back so they were facing face to face, kissing him softly with a very happy smile.

“Now we both have nicknames to call each other in private huh? I’ll just continue calling you Shou-chan in public, your blush is for me to admire the most.” Oikawa chirped giddily, as he started pressing quick kisses to Hinata’s face.

“That tickles Tooru,” Hinata laughed, squirming in Oikawa’s grasp, “stop stop! Ahahaha I give stop it Tooru!”

Relenting his endless supply of kisses, Oikawa placed his forehead back against Hinata’s with a content smile on his face. Closing his eyes he breathed out slowly, content in the action of holding Hinata without any words exchanged between the two of them.

“I love you Tooru.” Hinata sighed, curling up into Oikawa’s chest as his arms wormed their way around him.

“And I love you Shouyou.” His voice was full of awe and adoration as he whispered quietly into Hinata’s hair.


	4. Games and Kisses

This is the longest I've kept up with something like this  
Day 4: ~~Break Up~~ // **Rivalry**

* * *

Even though they were dating now their rivalry in volleyball wasn’t effected at all, in fact if anything it had changed to who could impress the other more. Right now though their competitive streaks were being used in Super Smash Bros, the score currently being 25 - 24 in Hinata’s favour.

“Come on, come on!” Oikawa urged his character, rapidly mashing buttons as Hinata seemed to be easily beating him once again.

"Aw yeah!" Hinata crowed, grinning widely as his character got another powerful hit to Oikawa's. "Kick his ass!"

"Not happening Shou!" Oikawa hollered at him, managing to get a critical hit on Hinata's character just before his got killed causing him to pout. "Dammit Shou, your too good at this game."

"That's because I play it with Kenma all the time," he chirped bumping playfully into Oikawa, "and he's frigging hard to beat."

"Do I get a kiss for my efforts Tenshi-chan?" Oikawa asked, fluttering his eyebrows causing Hinata to giggle.

"Okay, I'll give you one Toto-chan." He laughed, leaning in quickly to kiss Oikawa as his hands slipped through the others hair, groaning quietly as Oikawa turned it into a tongue war.


	5. Rejections and Understanding

*whispers* I know nothing about Final Haikyuu Quest, also sorry it’s short  
Day 5: **Unrequited** // ~~Final Haikyuu Quest~~

* * *

“Oikawa-san I like you will you please go out with me!” One of the second year girls had come up to him and he really, _really_ did not like making people cry when avoidable but he couldn’t not tell her the reason why her affections where unrequited that would be cruel.

“Sorry Miki-chan but I’m already going out with Shou-chan so I’ll have to decline your offer.” Oikawa gave her an apologetic smile, tears welling up in her eyes as she nodded sniffling quietly.

“I understand Oikawa-san, I hope she makes you happy.” This statement caused Oikawa to make noise of confusion, tilting his head to the side.

“But Shou-chan’s a boy Miki.” Oikawa scrunched his face up in thought, failing to notice the footsteps approaching.

“Tooru! Iwaizumi-san said I could find you here, why are you late when you wanted me to come meet you?” Hinata’s voice echoed curiously behind him, twirling around Oikawa grinned happily quickly scooping Hinata up in his arms and kissing him.

“Shou-chan! Meet Miki-chan,” Oikawa cooed rubbing his cheek against Hinata’s, “she doesn’t mind that I’m going out with you unlike the others!”

“I prefer being told the truth rather than false lies is all Oikawa-san,” she interjected tears faded, “Shou-san I hope you and Oikawa-san are happy together. Goodbye.”

“Bye~ Miki-san! Thanks for understanding~!” Hinata chirped gleefully, waving at her as she walked away and receiving a small wave in return before Oikawa stole his attention away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this weekend I'll start working on TCO again but I'm not updating until December 6th or 8th because of school and personal business


	6. Worries and Movies

Day 6: **Injury** // ~~Seijou Hinata~~

* * *

“Are you okay Shou-chan? Do you need anything, water? Food? A hug?” Oikawa fussed over Hinata, flitting about as he panicked over Hinata’s sprained ankle. Tears welling up in his eyes since he knew how horrible one felt when they pushed themselves to far and injured their body.

“I’m fine Tootoo,” Hinata smiled softly, “I promise but you know what? I’ll take you up on that hug and the offer of food. Let’s have a movie marathon yeah Tootoo.” Hinata hummed happily, pleased that Oikawa’s tears were fading.

Beaming gleefully, Oikawa rushed to the kitchen eagerly to make some popcorn as Hinata booted up his laptop to scroll through his plethora of movies. Humming softly Hinata opened up the folder full of Sci-Fi movies that Oikawa was sure to love, narrowing them down to the more space and alien filled ones.

“I’m back Shou-chan~! What’re we watching?” Oikawa chirped bouncing over to him, careful not to spill the popcorn everywhere as he did so. Snuggling next to Hinata, Oikawa wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulder as he peered at the laptop screen.

“Oh oh can we watch Aliens in the Attic Shou! Please please _please_ Shou-chan?” Oikawa begged, making the dreaded puppy dog eyes which Hinata just laughed at and clicked play. “Yay! Your the best Shouyou~”

“I know I am Tooru, but your just as awesome!” He murmured, briefly kissing Oikawa’s chin before turning his attention back to the movie.


	7. Hinata is extremely flexible

Day 7: ~~Nationals~~ // **Free Prompt/Gymnastics AU, kinda it’s really just Hinata**

* * *

Oikawa had never really had the chance to go to his short boyfriends Gymnastic competitions before, seeing as he nearly always had an important test or projects due date nearing. However this time he didn’t have to worry about neither of those since tegu had just finished all of the exams in his college courses.

Grinning eagerly Oikawa quickly made it to his seat ready to watch his cute little ball of sunshine win this competition. Searching the the stage for Hinata Oikawa's grin widened when he saw the red head stretching in preparation to compete.

Half an hour later Oikawa was both amazed by Hinata's performance while his mind betrayed him by thinking of ways they could use Hinata's flexibility in bed. Seeing Hinata shoot him a suggestive look before doing several spins on the bar and proceeding to slid effortlessly into a split upon landing made him gulp as he started sweating lightly.

Oikawa mentally berated himself for thinking such things in the middle of Hinata's competition even as his eyes followed Hinata's every movement as he started to do cool down stretches in a pair of tights that showed of his thighs. Shaking his head rapidly Oikawa stood up, quickly making his way to the bathroom to splash his face with water and cool down.

* * *

"So," Hinata's voice drawled suggestively behind him as he leaned against the sink, "how'd you like the show Tooru~?" He purred softly in Oikawa's ear, lazily looping his arms around the brunette's neck.

"Your really talented Shou and flexible." Oikawa's eyes widened in horror as the end of his sentence escapes his mouth, tensing up only to relax when Hinata started laughing in amusement.

"Well," Hinata murmured against Oikawa's neck, "I could show you just _how_ flexible I am when we get back to your dorm Tooru. After all I asked Ken to distract Kuroo for me." He spoke with half lidded eyes full of lust and love.

Gulping Oikawa found himself unable to do anything but nod at Hinata's sudden show of dominance, finding it highly erotic as well as attractive. Leaning down Oikawa gave Hinata a needy kiss eliciting another laugh out of the short gymnast as he pulled away and tugged him towards the door.

"At least wait until we get there Tooru," Hinata teased, "wouldn't want anyone to catch us doing it in the bathroom after all now would we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to writing TCO


End file.
